eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4811 (27 February 2014)
Alfie’s anxious that Kat and Stacey have been out all night but lies to Luke that they’re just having a girl’s night out. Kat and Stacey are holed up in a café, having spent the night in a B&B to consider Janine’s proposal. Stacey thinks Kat’s lost the plot – Kat could go down for perjury and would be condemning Alice to life imprisonment! Stacey thinks that getting Janine off her back isn’t enough as the Square’s full of Archie’s family. Stacey’s adamant that, although she misses Kat, she can’t stay in Walford and be Stacey Branning. Kat admits she’s lonely without her family and worried she’ll mess things up with Alfie again. Stacey talks about when she first met Luke and is hopeful he’ll take her back as he’s text to say he misses her. Stacey suggests she and Kat could meet in the park, like normal mates – Kat Moon and Jenny Smith. Resigned, Kat agrees. While Luke plays with Tommy and Lily, Alfie makes a phone call, worrying about Kat and Stacey now she’s off her medication – they know what Stacey’s really capable of. Luke overhears and demands to know what Alfie means. Stacey reveals she and Luke are going to try for a baby and she’s come off her medication. On returning to Walford, Stacey’s overjoyed to see Luke but he rounds on Stacey – did she kill a man? Stacey stammers that she was raped but Luke insists it’s no excuse. Stacey pleads that she loves Luke. Luke says he feels the same – but it’s not enough. Desperate, Stacey pursues Luke outside to his car. Putting his bins out, Max spots Stacey. Stacey hammers on the car window in tears, pleading that she’s sorry as Luke drives away from the Square. Shirley’s spent a sleepless night worrying that Tina’s not come home. Linda wonders if she’s going through the menopause, recalling when her mum went through it. Linda’s defrosting nibbles for her Pound a Pint council consultation about the market and determined not to let Ian take over. Tosh gets a shock when Shirley arrives at the fire station, warning her away from Tina. Tosh sneers that Shirley wants her for herself and turns a fire hose on Shirley. Meanwhile, Ian objects that he’s made hors d’oeuvres over at Scarlett’s and the Vic isn’t fitting for a civilised discussion with the council. Shirley storms in, dripping wet, and shouts she’ll make sure Tosh loses her job. Tina apologises for not calling as her phone battery died. Shirley recalls the last time Tosh hit Tina. Tina insists that Tosh has changed and she was to blame as well. Shirley locks Tina in the living room to stop her from meeting Tosh. Tina rings Tosh, but her battery dies. Mick tries to make Shirley see sense, pointing out that keeping Tina from Tosh will only drive them closer together. Tina hangs a ‘Help!’ sign out of the Vic window and convinces Billy fetch a ladder. A crowd gathers and Linda uses the commotion to entice punters in for her meeting. Mick dashes into the living room to find Tosh’s rescued Tina from the window with the aid of a fire engine and ladder. Shirley watches, angry, as they kiss. Linda suggests she save her maternal feelings for her actual children. Cindy cries, unable to sleep. Ian gets a phone call about Cindy. He spies her bunking school on the market and she hides in the Launderette, finding Liam already there. Liam’s upset he wasn’t picked for the Year 10 football team. Ian discovers them hiding out and gives Cindy some news. Back at the Beales’, Cindy downs cans of beer and kisses Liam, who eagerly responds. Post coital, Cindy slurs that Ian’s sending her to live in Portugal with her Gran, then throws up and passes out on the kitchen floor. Credits ; Category:Episode Category:2014 Episodes